greentradingcardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hints
Useful Tips ' It is beneficial to have a dedicated group of friends to trade with, if you’re a lone collector it’s much harder to collect all those cards by yourself, although it is entirely possible to succeed on your own. The collection of multiple silver sets can be the key to unlocking the more expensive gold and diamond cards. You can purchase silver cards very cheap by looking in the trading post, and using the “'I want to buy” tab. Changing the default setting of the search price to 0-200 and you will have 160 cards at these prices to choose from, gold and silver cards can be found. When trading up silver sets for a gold card you need an entire silver set to do so. It’s wise to have more than 1 of every card in the set as the trade takes the full set of cards. Each gold set has at least 4 gold cards that are worth 6,000 green bucks each Each silver set has at least 1 - 3 rare cards.You can not trade up for silver cards. Trading for diamond cards is one the most lucrative sets you can trade, each set net’s 30,000 green bucks upon completion so it’s wise to complete these sets if you can.To acquire these cards you can either buy them from the store, however you must have over 100,000 green bucks in your account, buy them from other sellers, or trade one set of gold cards for one diamond card. Diamond cards can fetch well over 100, 000 green bucks so it’s wise to not ask your friends for these cards as many of them have saved for many months to get these cards. You can only trade gold cards or “''people choice cards''” for diamond sets. “'Peoples Choice Sets'” these are gold cards in disguise, they are the cheaper version of gold cards and can be used to trade up for diamond cards.The following are people’s choice sets: #''Koala’s '' #''Manatees '' #''Ducks'' #Great Barrier Reef #''Winter Scenes'' When using smaller sets of silver cards to trade up for those diamond cards very few people realise that using the sets that have the least amount of cards in them the cards are becoming rarer and rarer and can fetch the full 5,000 Green Buck per card. When selling through the trading post, you have a limit as to how much you can ask for your card. Silver cards limit is 5,000, while a gold cards limit is 12,000. Diamond cards have the highest limit of 120,000. It’s not unheard of to get 200,000 for a silver card on its release date I don't believe there is a limit on the amount a person can request to buy a card. As always, you must adjust the default price setting or you will not see the high offers that users are prepared to pay for an elusive card. Make full use of the free sends and you will be rewarded likewise. Limited Edition Sets: Limited edition sets are sets that are released for only a short period of time and then they go away till the next year or never show up again. These cards can be very hard to acquire and are not often located in trade. The following sets are limited edition sets: #'The Emerald Isle' ~ in celebration of St. Patricks Days. #'Red Poppies '~ in remembrance of Remembrance Day, Armistice Day or Veterans Day. #'Hedgehogs' ~ in celebration of Bonfire Night (also known as Guy Fawkes Night) #'A Tree For Tomorrow '~ For National Day #'Canadian Geese' ~ in celebration of Canada Day. #''' the Beautiful ~ in celebration of Independence Day. Many sets are released just a major holiday like mother day or Halloween however that does not automatically make them a limited edition set. '''Requesting Cards: When requesting cards either through trade try to locate the price of the cards before you set a price. Many sellers will not sell their cards for small amounts of green bucks; however they may sell them to you if you offer close to market price, or market price for that card! Exchanging cards - now this is a bit tricky it depends on what your willing to give up. Don’t ask someone to trade a $200 green buck card for a diamond card because that will never happen instead think about what you want to give that other person. *Trade rare silver cards for gold cards. *Trade gold cards for comparable priced gold cards such as a 6,000 green buck card for a 6,000 green buck card. Courtesy to your fellow player: ''' *Don’t constantly ask for cards from other players by spamming their in box it’s rude and unfair to that player and you may find yourself removed from a friends list. Don’t ask for 80,000 green buck cards from someone without offering something in trade that is comparable. * Don’t use fowl language with your fellow players when they refuse to send you a card. *Understand the rules of the game, play fair! ''Other than that have fun, and Happy Trading!! '